Corneria's Finest
by Joshua Blade
Summary: The Lylat Wars...from Corneria to Vemon, battles between the Cornerian Army and Andross's Empire rage with only the hope of knowing that Team Star Fox will eventually come to turn the tide...however...the Cornerian Army is not without its brave, trained, and well-equipped soldiers. Will 2 Dogs and their platoon be enough to take back their home system from the evil monkey horde?
1. Chapter 1

"From Sky to Ground"

"I f**king hate this job!"

Said the Canine as he was shot down in his Fighter by a Vemonian Tank and crash landed onto a highway in Corneria City where 6 more of them were rolling straight towards him. He barely managed to pull himself out of the wreck and began to pass out from losing his legs and thus blood loss before getting the chance to see an Arwing do a strafing run, destroying the tanks before they could roll over him. Darkness took Frost and he lost consciousness. He woke up a few hours later at Cornerian Command's, medical center to find doctors fitting him with robotic legs! Being told that these would greatly assist in battle, the Husky was impressed and promised to make good use of them.

After being patched up for other injuries, he and 15 other Dog Soldiers that were left of the CDF were being sent back out to the battlefield. Gathered outside the Command Building, a Communications Channel projector was set up to address Frost and others with General Pepper's head appearing after a moment.

"To the last of the CDF Ground Infantry of Corneria, its up to you to finish off the last of Andross's invasion force!" the Hound dog bellowed in a voice that always got people's attention, "Thanks to Star Fox, we have hope to bring peace to our beloved planet. All of Corneria is counting on you! Good Luck!"

The General then saluted and they all saluted back before about-facing and running to the 3 Ground Transports to their left. piling in with 5 to a transport. Then they rolled out to the combat zone. Frost and the squad he was with were in the transport that brought up the rear of the line and he and the others were getting ready, checking their weapons and lowering their helmet's green visors which activated a HUD that displayed their Light Plate Armor's status and their health, their Plasma Blasters' overheat bar-gauge, and a targeting reticule.

While on-route to the mission area, Frost could hear through the comms what the other Dog Soldiers were muttering to each other and they mirrored his thoughts.

"How do they get past the Defense Fleet?"

"They slaughtered most of us in just a few hours!"

"Where the hell is the Cornerian Army and its Fleet?!"

"I heard they were at Katina...damn...they even got past them too?!"

"GRRROWL! I hate Apes!"

"How...why is this happening?!"

Frost understood their fear but he wished they weren't so vocal about it but those were Cornerians for you, years of living in peace and suddenly some Ape betrays his nation and rallys others to the cause for petty revenge and makes peace lovers into weak soldiers who, despite being well trained and armed got easily overwhelmed and demoralized. Sudden explosions sounding and shaking the transport silenced them with the driver shouting back to them;

"Brace yourselves! LZ is hot! Get ready for rapid insertion onto the battlefield!"

Frost couldn't help but grin excitedly, he always hated having to fly in a Fighter, but this was his chance to show his true skill on the battlefield with his now metal feet on the ground. His tail couldn't help but show his eagerness and one of the Dog Soldiers he was sitting next noticed his less than sacred demeanor and was about to ask 'What the hell?' when a light shone in the back right corner on the transport filling the inside of the vehicle with red.

"Stand up and get ready to deploy!" shouted the driver

Frost and the squad stood up in a line as ordered, facing the closed ramp, steadying themselves with every jolt that the transport made as it hit either on or near an explosion. Frost could feel them slowing down and he licked his chops, still grinning. Then the light switched green and driver shouted;

"GO GO GO!"

Frost let out a bark of courage and ran out with the squad, laying down some suppressing fire from his Plasma Blaster as they ran around the transport which was also shooting from its double-barreled cannons mounted on the roof of the it. Laserfire and explosions blasted and rained all around them as the Husky beheld the scene before him. At least a dozen or more Vemon Tanks and a squadron of Vemon Fighters were on the grassy fields with little to no cover between them and the 15 Dog Soldiers and Frost. He knew their Light Plate Armor could only hold up to ballistic arms and barely anything laser-like and Andross's troops were using plasma weapons so...dammit.

"TAKE COVER!" barked Frost through his comms and over the loud sounds of battle

"Where?!" a couple of Dog Soldiers barked back

Thinking quickly, he checked to see if the Ground Transports were still active.

They were.

"Transport Drivers! Move your vehicles into a line side-facing the enemy and rotate your cannons in that direction! Soldiers! Use the transports as cover! HURRY!" he shouted to everyone and hoped they would listen despite him not being in command

Considering the situation, they obliged and did as directed. As the transports rolled into position the squadron of Vemon Fighters came for another pass, peppering the ground with laserfire, making some of the Dog Soldiers scatter and hit the dirt. Frost ran over to one that fell near him and helped him to his feet.

"KEEP MOVING, STAY BEHIND THOSE TRANSPORTS!" he barked and gave a confident smile and nod to the Dog Soldier who nodded his thanks and ran to join up with the rest who had taken cover behind the now vehicle-wall

Frost then sprinted to the end of the wall and peeked around the corner to see the enemy who were closing in at a fast rate depsite the continuing fire of the transport's cannons.

"Soldiers open fire on those tanks! Don't let them get close! Drivers! Direct your fire on that Vemon Fighter Squadron!" he barked and fired his Plasma Blaster at a Vemon Tank

Hoping that the combined fire of small arms against medium armor would be enough to destroy enough of them so as to buy time for the Ground Transport's cannons could take down the Vemon ships then switch back onto the tanks, Frost maintained fire and encouraged his fellow Dog Soldiers to do the same.

"C'mon boys! Show these Apes how Corneria's CDF fights!" he barked and that seemed to invigorate them into fighting better and harder

At least 4 Vemon Tanks exploded from the concentrated fire and by then, the gunners in the transports had finished the squadron off and turned their fire to the tanks but suddenly their cannons were blown off as a Garuda appeared out of nowhere on their right flank, hurling boulders and huge chunks of earth at the transports.

"GET OUT OF THEM!" shouted a Dog Soldier frantically to the drivers and gunners whom were already bailing their doomed vehicles

"What now?!"

"We're getting overrun!"

"Should we retreat?!"

"We'll be exposed!"

Frost growled and turned off his comms so he could think. Quickly checking how far the Vemon Tanks were from their position. It wouldn't be long now as he could see the glow of their cannons as they charged for a shot. He then looked at the Garuda encroaching on them and decided in that moment to do something really stupid and reckless but needed if he was gonna get these Dog Soldiers out alive.

"Soldiers! Shut the hell up and listen!" he barked, switching his comms back on, "Continue firing on those tanks! I'll take care of the Garuda! Don't give up! We can do this!"

With that, he ran at a surprisingly fast speed towards the giant robot thanks to his new legs but he didn't notice right now, his focus was too directed on saving his fellow soldiers. The Garuda detected him charging towards itself and hurled boulders and earth mounds at him still advancing quickly. Frost either shot or dodged the projectiles then leapt up into the air, shooting at the arms of the robot to stun it then landed in front of it, taking out a Grenade and throwing it right at the Garuda's head which explode once the Grenade hit it.

With a victories smile and bark as the whole robot blew to pieces, he turned to run back to his men who were either watching or shooting at the last 4 Vemon Tanks were literally trying to push through their wall of transports.

"Finish them with your Grenades!" Frost shouted into the comms and then ran to assist but was shot to the chest by a laser blast from one of the tanks that spotted him and was sent flying back and onto the ground

His HUD indicated the damage and it was now gone as he lay on the ground, stunned from the hit. Everything seemed to slow down around him as his vision was having a hard time focusing on what was on his visor and in front of him. Frost managed to sit up as he heard the echoy voices of the Dog Soldiers trying to get him to get up and he saw that the Vemon Tanks were blowing up from a volley of thrown Grenades. Then a Dog Soldier ran over to him and slung his left arm over his or her shoulder.

"You're gonna be ok sir." he heard the soldier say before he blacked out

 **5 minutes later...**

"Ugh my head...ow..." groaned Frost as he rubbed his head finding his helmet was off and opened his eyes to groggily see a Dog Soldier who was tending to his armor and wounds, "Thanks man...ah...I owe ya one."

The soldier then looked sharply at him and growled, suddenly slapping him in the face! All of the other Dog Soldiers, who were tending to others, resting, or trying to repair the transports, stopped and stared in silent shock.

"Excuse me?!" said the soldier who slapped Frost and took off the helmet to reveal a stunningly beautiful German Shepard with long brown hair and green eyes "Who the hell are you calling 'man'?!"

Frost's jaw dropped in shock from being slapped then surprised from his mistake...if not a pleasant one.

"Uh...sorry about tha-" he started to apologize before the girl grabbed him by the muzzle, clamping his mouth shut and glared at into his eyes angrily

"You're lucky you're the reason we're all still alive or I would rip off your tail and shove it down your throat!" she barked making some of the other Dog Soldiers back up with a whimper or laugh at Frost's mistake

The Husky just stared with worry and yet admiration for this she-dog's fiery demeanor and couldn't help but smile despite being threatened though his tail quickly tried to hide under the transport he was leaning against's treads. The German Shepard then saw that their was no fear in the Husky's blue eyes and was confused for a moment but then she turned her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Geneva." said the Dog Soldier "He saved our asses here. Cut'em some slack?"

Geneva looked back to Frost and nodded, letting him go but still looked pissed as she walked away to check on some of the other soldiers. Frost stood and was quickly approached by the squads, thanking him and giving him fist bumps as well as friendly punches to the shoulders and arms. Not used to getting this much praise, the blushing Husky didn't know what to do other than nod in thanks. At that moment, a Cornerian Air Transport flew into view and soon landed. The massive boarding ramp was dropped and out came, with 2 bodyguards, General Pepper himself!

"Attention!" shouted Frost on trained instinct and his fellow Dog Soldiers quickly stood in line, all 21 that were left which included the drivers and gunners of the disabled Ground Transports

"At ease CDF!" called out the General to which some of the more injured soldiers sat down on the ground rather suddenly, "...ahem hm. Private Frost Husky!"

"Yes sir?" replied Frost, stepping forward, looking the old Hound dog in the eyes while slinging his Plasma Blaster over his shoulder

"I was told by Private Geneva Shepard that you held these dogs together and led them to victory?"

"We survived sir...wouldn't call it a victory with what we faced but..." said Frost looking back at his fellow soldiers who looked beaten and ragged then saw Geneva who looked away after she was spotted watching him

"Still! You suffered only minor injuries yes?"

"Yes sir." said the Husky, looking back at General Pepper, deciding to try and talk to Geneva later

"Good...at least you are all still alive and we can patch you all up at the medical center at Corneria Command and Private Frost Husky, you are hereby promoted to Sergeant for your brave and heroic deeds and all these Dog Soldiers are under your command."

The last of the CDF cheered for him and Geneva just smirked having looked back at the General and the lucky dog who was stupidly brave enough to save them all. Frost's jaw dropped but he quickly stood at attention.

"Thank you sir! I promise to do the Cornerian Republic proud!" he said and saluted, smiling proudly for himself with his tail wagging excitedly

General Pepper smiled and nodded, returning the salute before shouting over the cheering and barking Dog Soldiers;

"Quiet down now! Once you are ready, you will be shipped out tomorrow to the frontlines at Katina where Husky and Bulldog Squadrons are being overwhelmed and require assistance! You will be briefed while on route now move out!"

"But sir!" called out Geneva, "What about Corneria?"

"Do not fret! Thanks to Star Fox, Andross's Forces were pushed back so they will not return anytime soon." replied the General with a proud smile

With that, Frost and his Dog Soldiers double timed it into the Air Transport. He couldn't believe he had been promoted this quickly for just going above and beyond his duty and paygrade it was almost too unthinkable but he didn't care.

PROMOTION BITCHES!

Just as he reached the boarding ramp, the Husky was stopped by General Pepper.

"A word please." said the General in a hushed tone

"Yes sir?" asked Frost, coming close to hear him

"What shall you call your now Platoon, Sgt.?"

Frost thought for a moment then grinned and dropped his Plasma Rifle into his free hand making General Pepper jump back a bit.

"The Line Holders Platoon." and cocked his rifle with a satisfying powering-up sound


	2. Chapter 2

"Overwhelming Odds"

Frost and his "Line Holders" Platoon's overnight stay at the Cornerian Command's medical center not only allowed for rapid healing for the Dog Soldiers but testing and upgrading for Frost's robotic legs. The tests were to find out if they could be adapted to ground combat use as they originally designed for Arwing Pilots. Turns out they could. Frost was committed to showing that he could use them for the mission by proving they could handle different terrains, longer stamina burn, and powerful kicks that could knock a Vemon Fighter out of the sky! By the time is was time to load up and ship out, the Husky felt ready to kick some ape ass!

Entering the Air Transport with his Platoon marching in, Frost's jaw dropped at how freaking huge it was inside! The transporting part of the ship was as big and flat as a football field with only a few cargo containers spread around. It seemed like his "Line Holders" wouldn't take up much room as it is!

"I've studied these ships in the academy but never seen this before!" he thought, rubbing his head and looking all around while walking over to where his men had settled down in the center of the metal field

He then felt a hand tap his shoulder and Frost turned to see Geneva standing at attention.

"Oh Geneva! I was going to-"

"Sir! All squads are on board and the Ground Transports have been upgraded with better armor and grav-fields for better mobility." she said dutifully, holding helmet under her left arm

"Um...good. At ease Private." said Frost with a chuckle, "I just wanted to say sorry for mistaking you for a male. Our armor doesn't really...show the difference ya know?"

He then rubbed the back of his head and looked down and Geneva couldn't help glance at him curiously. Maybe Frost wasn't as foolish as she first thought?

"Apology accepted...and I must apologize for threatening you." she said looking down

"No no! Its ok! I mean...I'm the guy who stupidly got shot after recklessly charging a giant robot and got knocked flat on my ass to the ground and then smacked my head." said Frost with a joking laugh, trying to lighten up the German Shepard

Geneva couldn't help but giggle as it was funny looking but then remembered the reason he got shot in the first place.

"You saved me...all of us..." she said softly then looked up at the Husky trying to make himself look like the one to blame for her sake which made her smile

"And look these legs here. I look like a cyborg...should probably get something for brain too so I don't-." continued the Husky but was suddenly caught off guard when Geneva kissed him on the cheek, "...what."

"Thank you Frost." she said then smirked as she saw the dumbfounded look on his face, "Now wipe that look off your muzzle Sgt., your men need to be briefed."

"...uh huh." the blushing Husky answered with a slow nod, staring at her

Geneva just rolled her eyes and shook her head with giggle before putting her helmet then walking over to the rest of the Platoon to join them. Frost had to gather his thoughts for a moment...how the hell was all this happening?! First he gets kickass robot legs that make him more badass. Then he gets promoted for just doing his duty and thus gets an entire Platoon under his command. Now a beautiful girl might have the hots for him.

WHAT THE HELL?!

"No way." he thought shaking his head and then rubbing it, "I don't even know if I can handle commanding...yet...if I hadn't on the Cornerian Fields...hmm...welp! If this is gonna happen...might as well go with the flow and see where it takes me."

Frost then did what his father taught him and took a deep breath before exhaling then hitting himself in the chest with the side of his hand.

"You can do this Frost. You are a badass! Now prove it!" he thought then ran over to join his Platoon for the ride to the frontlines

An hour later, the Line Holders Platoon were on route to Katina and everyfur was gathered around in the center of the oversized Air/Space Transport sitting on cargo crates or standing, talking and prepping their weapons and equipment for the coming battle. Frost was leaning against one of the Ground Transports which made the bottom part of the L-shape that the made the bottom bit of the letter and was listening to his dogs with his helmet's comms on to those who still had their own helmets on.

"...all I'm saying is what if Andross's forces weren't entirely manned by those monkeys?"

"And I told you furbrain that only a few of those enemies we fought were robots! We got overwhelmed and outgunned! Simple as that."

"So whats the plan when we get to Katina?"

"I think the Sgt. is coming up with one...I mean we've been stationed on Corneria for so long I'm not sure we can handle this..."

"We've been training for anything for years and you're worried?"

"Hey those sessions were more like going through school again! Makes a dog sleepy ya know?"

Frost chuckled and shook his head. At least the Platoon weren't getting cold feet about the mission. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped up and barked in surprise but it was only Geneva who looked confused at his reaction. A couple of the Dog Soldiers sitting nearby turned to the sound and laughed before quickly turning away as Geneva gave them a hard stare to shut up. Frost then blushed and rubbed the back of his head with an awkward chuckle.

"Um...heh heh."

"Sorry sir. Didn't mean to scare you." said the German Shepard standing at attention with her helmet under her left arm

"Its ok um...what do you need?" asked the still blushing Husky, trying to look professional as he brushed his armor off

"Just came from the bridge. Capt. says we'll be at Katina in 2 hours sir."

"Oh good and no need to call me 'sir' Geneva. Just Frost will do."

Frost smiled kindly to the German Shepard and she seemed taken aback by such a request but nods and smiles back before turning and standing beside him dutifully. An awkward silenced sounded to a deafening volume that drown out even the mixed emotions of the rest of the platoon. Frost wondered what to say as he looked up at the tall ceiling which was about a meter high from the ground of the floor but thankfully Geneva spoke up first.

"The dogs are eager for you to lead and...I am too...do you have a plan once we make planetfall?" she asked looking at him curiously

"Uh...I figured we'd have some time to spare to make one when we're all down there." he answered though awkwardly

Geneva rolled her eyes with a smile and stepped up to him rather closely to his side as she tapped onto the green glowing interface on the right gauntlet of her Light Plate Armor which then made a green hologram of Katina Frontline Base. The hologram went in slow circles for a moment before the German Shepard pushed on it to make it stop.

"Wait its...just a flat topped-pyramid surrounded 4 long tracks jutting out of it?" he asked incredulously, "Where are we supposed to deploy and defend from?"

"Well...the tracks are too exposed and low to effectively fight the enemy so if we deployed on top of the base and angle the base's shield generator to cover that position-" she started to say, zooming in on the flat top of the base and showed what she was saying

"Then we'd be able to be more effective!" finished Frost looking up at her excitedly but then bumped his muzzle with hers

They both blushed and took a single step away from each other before Frost chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head while Geneva just looked away and stared at the ground.

"T-there is a problem though..." said the blushing Dog and step forward after straightening herself up and showing Frost the hologram from her gauntlet, "The LZ may be already under fire from the attacking forces which could be tons of fighters so deploying of the platoon and the angling of the shields will have to be quick and done at the same time."

Frost examined the hologram for a moment as Geneva zoomed out so he could see the whole base, thinking hard on a plan to do that. He paced back and forth with one arm behind his back and his other hand to his chin with his tail swaying.

"Attention 'Line Holders' Platoon." came the voice of the pilot of the Air Transport over the intercom, "We have arrived at Katina and will be arriving at Katina Frontline Base in 15 minutes. Platoon Commander and 2nd in Command please report to the bridge for deployment plan."

Frost groaned at this interruption before heading to the Air Transport's bridge with Geneva following. Upon arriving, the ship's Pilots stood up from their seats and stood at attention to salute them both.

"Uh...at ease." said Frost, unaware he outranked them but saluted them back

"Sgt. Frost. Pvt. Geneva." said the 1st Pilot who was a female dog, "Scans indicate high amount of Vemonian Fighters to the point where Husky and Bulldog Squadrons are getting overwhelmed so deployment is risky."

"We know that and have come up with a plan." answered Geneva and looked to Frost

"Ahem. The plan is to land our platoon on the top of the base to provide AA support for the squadrons while at the same time, activating the base's shields." explained Frost, "Problem is how to do that in sync...though on the way up here I may have an idea. Does this ship have escape pods?"

"Yes sir." responded the 2nd Pilot, a male dog, "20 pods that can fit 5 passengers each."

"Upon entering the base's perimeter, we launch 1 of the escape pods with me in it at the base's command center floor." said the Husky with a determined smile though internally he was screaming, "I'll then get to CC and activate the shields by the time the rest of us deploy."

Both pilots and Geneva looked at their superior like he was freaking insane!

"Are you insane?!" barked the 1st Pilot

See?

"Even if the pod is armored and is ray shielded, it wouldn't make it through the Vemonian Fighters by the time it hits the base!" said the 2nd Pilot

Frost rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, his ears going flat.

"Well...that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"True." said Geneva, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But do you know how to activate the shields?"

"...um...no..."

"Right, so I'm going to do it since I have "

"Are you sure?"

Geneva nodded and smiled confidently before saluting at attention.

"Or die trying sir."

Frost couldn't help but smile back at her courage and nodded back before turning back to the pilots.

"Prep a pod for rapid insertion and deployment of 1 Dog brave Soldier." he said with a commanding tone then went back to the Hold of the ship before the pilots could say anymore doubts with Geneva following

 **10 minutes later...**

After getting the platoon ready to deploy, Frost helped Geneva in the upside-down raindrop- shaped escape pod, making sure nothing would go wrong in-flight.

"Stabalizers?" asked the Husky while at a console to the right of the pod's entrance

"Check." responded the German Shepherd while at a screen attached to the wall of the pod which displayed it's info

"Shielding?"

"Check."

"Thrusters?"

"Check."

"Ok that's about it."

Frost shut off the screen and then poked his head into the pod. Geneva was still looking over some things before getting ready to launch off but from where her Sgt. was watching, he could admire what a fine specimen of Canine she was to the point where the Husky found it hard not to blush and get a little distracted by well toned form and pose. Geneva broke him out of his trance when she noticed him looking at her like when a child sees fireworks for the first time.

"Heh...do I have something on my armor?" she asked, with a smirk, amused by the goofy look on his face and folded her arms while leaning forward a bit

"Uh!" Frost shook his head to clear it then stood at attention while rubbing the back of his akwardly, "Ahem...just making sure there's no damage on it from the last battle."

"Right. Well I'm ready to go sir."

"Alright...do me a favor and try not to die eh. I'd hate to lose my 2nd...cause I have a feeling she knows some things I don't about leading a whole Platoon."

Geneva chuckled and stepped up to the Husky who smiled, finding her laugh to be cute but then blushed shyly as she seemed to walk with a bit of a seducing sway.

"Same to you...I'd hate to lose my Sgt. when I have yet to whip his cocky tail into shape." she said with a tone that the Husky couldn't decide if it was coy or warning

She then put a hand to his chest and he looked down but then got his muzzle flicked.

"Eyes up soldier."

"Erm! Yes ma'am!"

Frost then stood at attention then blinked...wait...

Geneva laughed then exited the pod to go get her plasma rifle. Frost stood their for a moment trying to comprehend what just happened but then shook his head clear before going as well to get his Platoon ready.

 **5 minutes later...**

"BREAKING THE ATMOSPHERE AND ON APPROACH TO KATINA BASE!" sounded out the ship-wide comms from the Air Transport's bridge

The Line Holders Platoon stood ready to deploy, tense and nervous yet as their Sgt. stood in front of them all who had his weapon shouldered and confident smile on his muzzle, they felt better too.

"Alright ya mutts!" he shouted over the transport's shaking and creaking as it made planetfall and was now under fire by Invader II Fighters, "Now I know we haven't seen some action in years and yesterday was our trial by fire so to speak. but we can do this! I have faith in my 2nd in command, Private Geneva, and all of you! We're gonna show those Monkey assholes and the entire Lylat System what we're made of!"

The platoon let out some cheers and barks and even howls of courage and an eagerness to fight despite the odds they were up against. Frost smiled and continued;

"Now Private Geneva is gonna launch into the Katina Base to activate the shield generator to give us some cover from the enemy fighters right about...now!"

A brief 'KER-CHUNK' sounded and the Dog Soldiers looked about curiously before turning back to their CO.

"She'll have 5 minutes to complete the mission so we can start ours so lets all be gentledogs and get out there quick eh?" said Frost with a smile and winked which made the Platoon chuckle and nod

With morale up and the soldiers ready to fight, the Husky felt confident that this mission was gonna work out...but he was still worried about Geneva who at that moment was in the escape pod careening towards the base with laserfire and explosions all around it! She held tight onto the arm rests and growled impatiently for the impact that would get out of the hotzone and to relative safety. The pod was shaking and jolting around as it took fire and Geneva began to worry if she might off from the area of impact she was aiming for and hoped it wouldn't to be far away. This mission relied on her and while she was willing to go through with it, she still felt the pressure but shook it off and took comfort knowing she was doing this not just for her platoon and her C.O. but for Corneria!

Her self-motivating was soon interuppted however when the pod crashed into the base then grinded to a halt after a minute after the ear-cringing sounds of grinding metal, glass, and concrete had passed. Waiting a few seconds before getting out, Geneva took a breath then smirked.

"You got this soldier!" she said outloud then got up, grabbing her plasma rifle from a slot in front of the right armrest meant to keep the occupant's weapon secure

The escape pod had turned onto its side when it stopped so Geneva had to maneuver in it to get out which she did by kicking the door a few times before it came off and fell onto the floor of the base with a metallic thud! The German Shepard then hopped out and landed in a kneeling pose before taking a moment to sweep the area with her rifle.

The floor she crashed into was of course abandoned and messy with all signs of days of battle damage, consoles shot up, cables from the ceiling hanging down and sputtering with sparks, and walls fallen over from explosions.

"Area clear." Geneva said softly before standing up and looking at her left gauntlet to check the base holo-map which then showed her a way to the Command Center which was a circled room in the core of the pyramid

She quickly ran along the route provided by the holo-map, keeping her rifle level in front of her while her green eyes darted from it to her front. Jumping, sliding, and rolling over, under, and around like a parkour artist but what can you expect from a Dog Soldier of the Cornerian Army?

Perfection made manifest through years of training and top-notch tech.

Upon climbing up an elevator shaft's cables to the Command Center's floor then blasting open the doors while hanging by one arm then leaping through the entrance to get inside, she did a roll, then after sweeping the room, she stood up, and took a breath.

"Well that was easy...now the hard part." Geneva thought looking at the broken-ass consoles around her, "Fixing the right controls to the shield generator then giving it power to work...assuming the energy transfer cables aren't broken along the way!"

The German Shepard then mounted her plasma rifle on her back and looked about the room. All along the walls were consoles with screens either on and/or above them with a rectangle-like console in the middle of the room with grid on it for showing the base's internal and external areas as well as maybe a communication device. Upon finding a console that seemed to be able to control and monitor the base's defenses, Geneva inspected to find it was luckily not as damaged as the rest of the consoles.

"Still...maybe should've taken that Basic Combat Engineer training while in the Academy." she thought with a chuckle then groaned before doing the best she could

While she was working on that problem, Frost and his platoon in the Air Transport were dealing with Vemonian Fighters swarming them and pelting them endless amounts of laser fire. The Air Transport had strong shields at the expense of no weapons and fast engines but even when Frost ordered the pilot's to focus power on those 2 systems it would still be a close call for when they landed on the base's roof!

"Steady dogs! We're showing them we can't be stopped when we're charging into the fray!" barked Frost with a confident smile and attitude while standing at the front of his platoon facing the exit drop ramp

The ship shook and jolted sometimes making the Dog Soldiers almost lose their footing and the constant rumble they heard was getting on their nerves in fearful way but everytime their Sgt. smelled their fear, he gave them some encouraging and brave words to keep their moral up...even though Frost himself was a bit nervous but he didn't show it and checked his rifle and gear before tapping a button of his left gauntlet to activate a comm channel to the transport's bridge.

"Bridge! Time till deployment?" he asked with a tense yet slightly excited tone

"5 minutes!" responded the 1st Pilot who sounded like he was about to crap his pants since he could see everything trying to blow them all to hell

"Keep us going even if you have to turn off of the lights and reduce oxygen! We all have out helmets one anyways."

"Yes sir!"

Switching the comms off he turned to look at his platoon who quickly tried to straighten up upon seeing their Sgt. watching them. Frost just sighed with a smile and turned to look forward again.

"Hurry Geneva..." he thought

Speaking of the lovely German Shepard...

"GODSDAMMIT! WORK YOU PIECE OF S**T!"

...right...Geneva had gotten power to the damaged the base's defense control console but she couldn't get the base's shield generator to work due to most of the energy transfer cables being too damaged so she had to go through many of the transfer routes to find one that worked. At last she found one and quickly began the process but suddenly a screen covered by a piece of the ceiling began to glow red.

"Oh no..." she said aloud and removed the metal slab to find that the screen was showing that one the projectors for the shield was out of alignment with the others, "DAMMIT!"

Geneva quickly located the projector using her holo-map on her left gauntlet and found it to be on the square flat roof in the bottom right corner of it! Quickly making sure that the shield would activate when she aligned the projector using the console, she then bolted back to the elevator shaft and climbed up the cable.

"Almost...ah...there!" she grunted, feeling her muscles beginning to burn from the pace she was trying to keep on but after a self-encouraging growl she finally got to the top

Problem was...the elevator itself was blocking the way out of the shaft and to the rooftop which was to her upper right.

"Aw f**k." she thought and looked around, trying to figure out a plan quickly

The shaft was made for just one elevator and it was looking a bit unstable but with that being the only way through, Geneva took a breath then shot a hole through the floor the elevator and climbed up which made it wobble with every movement she made. She carefully moved over to the door and put her plasma rifle to it knowing that the moment she pulls the trigger, she would have to jump as the elevator fell.

"For Corneria." she whispered and barked bravely before pulling the trigger

The agile German Shepard then made a leap through the doors as they were blown off and just as she predicted, the elevator fell at the exact same time. Time seemed to slow down for her as her head came out first...then her upper body...then her lower body...but just as her tail was about to come out...

"YOWWWWW!" she howled in pain as she felt some of her tail fur get ripped off and dropped her gun to grab her tail and tend to the pain

As she kissed and stroke her poor tail she then became aware of the battle overhead...and blinked for a moment before grabbing her plasma rifle and ran for the unaligned shield projector. An Vemonian Fighter however spotted Geneva though and veered away from it's target to do a strafing run on her poor ass! Suddenly, as laser fire rained down toward Geneva, the fighter was shot down and her comms came to life.

"Dog Soldier. This is the leader of Husky and Bulldog Squadrons, Bill Grey. State your intent."

A Cornerian Fighter then fly over her which she assumed to be Bill and tapped the side of her helmet to respond as she arrived at the shield projector.

"This Private Geneva of the 'Line Holders' Platoon and I'm trying to get the base's shield's up so my platoon can support you from the roof. Please hold off the enemy until we deploy via that Air Transport that is on-route!" she yelled over the sounds of battle overhead and mounted her plasma rifle on her back before grabbing the dish and turning it to match the others, "GRRRR C'MON!"

"THUNK! WRRRRRRRNNNNMMMM!"

On her HUD, it showed the shield beginning to activate and she barked happily and with relief before quickly contacting Frost.

"Sgt. Frost! The base shield is activating! Hurry and begin your landing and deployment!"

"Copy that. Well done Geneva." came his voice over the comms and Geneva couldn't help but blush and murr softly at not just his compliment but the sound of his voice as well

In the Air Transport, Frost turned off his comms and turned to his platoon.

"SHE DID IT DOGS!"

The soldiers cheered and readied themselves with the sweet sounds of fired up growls for battle and weapons cocking and/or powering up. After a couple of minutes, the ship finally landed on Katina Base's roof and the doors opened, light flooded in, except for the shadow of a beautiful and badass that casted over Frost.

"What took you boys so long?" she asked with a knowing smirk, her plasma rifle resting on her shoulder while her hand was on her hip

The platoon chuckled then charged out onto the base roof to set up a defensive position with Frost walking up to the German Shepard, smirking back.

"You know why girl." he said and playfully punched her in the arm as he walked past, "But let's stay on mission eh?"

"Yes sir!" said Geneva and saluted before running off to help establish the defense

Frost looked up to see blue energy slowly but steadily forming a dome over them then silently prayed that the Invader II Fighters would be too busy to notice...nope! 2 of them did and changed course, flying straight through the hole of the forming dome, firing at anything standing still...which was just Frost.

"CRAP!" he barked and leapt back, dodging the strafing run before firing at the fighters with his rifle but it did little to no effect as they made a sharp turn and flew at him again, "Ok screw this!"

The Husky then mounted his rifle onto his back and kneeled down.

"Robot legs, don't fail me now." he thought and run-jumped high into the air and onto one of the fighters

Acting quickly, Frost drew his plasma rifle while hanging on for dear life and shot rapidly at point blank into the cockpit of the fighter which not only killed the pilot but brought the fighter crashing down to metal ground with the Husky needing to jump up again as it fell only to take a hit to the chest by the other fighter making him lose his plasma rifle in the process.

"AGH!" he grunted in pain though his armor held, he still felt the impact knock the wind out of him and his helmet's HUD displayed the damage, "Dammit...gotta...get...this one...!"

He scrambled up onto the fighter and to the cockpit where he could think of only one thing to do.

Kick.

And thus he did and thanks to his robotic legs, he could move them at an incredible speed!

"TONG TANG BANG WHAM BANG TONG TZZT CRRUNCH!"

He got through to the fighter's cockpit in about 10 seconds with his leg kicking at a blur through metal and then monkey head which made Frost wanna gag from the sight but he shook it off and jumped up and off the fighter as it crashed into the front of the Air Transport which the doors had just finished closing. The ship then flew off to return to orbit of the planet until the mission was over.

After landing with a roll, Geneva came running up and handed him his plasma rifle with a nod and a determined but no less impressed smile before helping Frost up. They both ran to the platoon who had just finished forming a defensive position, using the Ground Transports as walls.

"Alright Dogs! You know what to do!" called out Frost to his platoon, "SEND THESE DAMN DIRTY MONKEYS TO HELL!"


End file.
